You Two Sure Look Like a Match
by emilyrose727
Summary: After an awkward moment with his best friend Nick finds himself confused about his feeling towards Luke. (NUKE)
1. Chapter 1

OK I am only going to say this once: If you dislike the idea of two men (Or woman) being in a relationship this probably isn't the story for you. If you are homophobic Then don't intentionally click on this story just to leave a review saying that being gay is wrong or whatever! I don't care if you're homophobic having an opinion is alright. But being a dick about your opinion isn't.

With that out of the way, Thank you for Clicking my story! This is Nuke (Nick and Luke in case you didn't already now). I decided to make this a first person story from Nicks POV. Now questions, constructive criticism, comments, and suggestions are appreciated! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"I'm fine!" Clementine was getting tired of Luke and I asking her to rest. She hurt her ankle real bad while trying to run away from walkers. We found an abandoned cabin, much like the one we stayed in so long ago, and we've had no luck getting her to rest on the couch.<p>

"Clementine!" Luke was getting frustrated, "You need to lay down!"

"He's right," I agreed with him, "Just for a day or two!"

"The more we wait the longer it will take to find Wellington!" She yelled at us, "It's what Kenny wanted for me," Her voice went from yelling to soft sobbing as she talked about Kenny. Awhile back it was just The four of us. We were overrun by bandits and Kenny disappeared. He could be alive. No one saw him die. Since then Clementine has had her full focus on the old mans wishes and we all started to look for this pipe dream called, 'Wellington.'

"Hey," Luke shushed her, "Look, where ever Wellington is, it will still be there in three days alright?"

"Kenny," She cried just a little louder. I sighed. I don't like to show public displays of affection, but I just hate seeing her like this. I moved past Luke and wrapped my arms around the younger girl. She didn't question my motives. She wrapped her smaller arms around my neck and I let her cry into my t-shirt. We just sat there for a moment and I let her have a second to collect herself. I back up and she rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you," She muffled.

"Will you please sit down now?" I gently helped her to the couch, "It wont do you any good to die because of an ankle,"

"Yeah, She let out a sigh and gave in, "Will you find me a pillow or... something?"

"I got it," Luke nodded.

"Thanks!" She grinned at him. he gave her a smile and headed downstairs. I slid my eyes back over to her and gave her a smirk, "What?" She asked

"Don't 'what' me!" I laughed., "You like Luke!" It wasn't a secret. Clementine had a small crush on Luke. I remember on time when I decided to tell him and he said he already knew. We talked about it and he said he thought it was cute that she still had childish innocence. He only saw her as a little sister, and so did I. Clementine and I have become very close since we were locked in the cellar about four years ago, after uncle Pete died.

"Shut up!" She blushed. I was dragged out of my thoughts and remembered I was teasing her.

"Awww sweet little Clementine still has a crush on Luke," I mused

"Nick I swear to god you will be the death of me!" she slapped me lightly on the arm.

"Ouch!" I said sarcastically and playfully rubbed my arms, "Look at that! Now I'm wounded!" She rolled her eyes, but a smile found it's way on her face. Luke started walking down the steps and handed Clem a blanket and pillow.

* * *

><p>Not long after she closed her eyes Clementine went to sleep. I chuckled and ran one of my hands through her curly hair. She made a sleeping noise and clutched onto her pillow tighter and cuddled into it. I slowly took her hat off her head and set it on the coffee table. I moved back over to her and examined her foot. Most of the swelling had gone down and nothing was broken. It will still be hard for her to walk on for a little bit, but she's been through worse.<p>

I got up from my kneeling position and walked to the kitchen. I saw Luke standing there looking through the cabinets in search of food. Luke's been so stressed out lately and I cant blame him. Everyone else from the cabin was dead so were the other people. Dead or missing. Pete died by the stream four years ago. Carlos and Alvin died at Carvers camp. We found Sarah after she ran off, but she gave up and killed herself. Rebecca died during childbirth and her baby died because of walkers. All our friends are gone and He and I are the only one's left.

"Find anything?" I asked him and he turned around and looked at me.

"No," He sighed, "How she doing?" He looked into the room Clementine was in.

"She's passed out cold!" I said trying to get him to laugh. I failed. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his temple.

"Good, she needs the rest," He grumbled. I looked at my best friend with concern.

"Luke, are you feeling alright?" I asked and moved closer to him.

"I'm just tired," He looked at the ground. I poked around my mind and thought of a topic to make him feel better.

"Do you remember when we were kids," I started, "I always had my dads hat on and you always would grab it of my head and wouldn't give it back?" I cracked a smile. Back then it annoyed me to no end, but now it's just a good memory.

Luke gave me an evil smirk, "You mean..." He stepped closer. _Oh no, _"Like this?" Suddenly I felt cold air touch my scalp. Luke had my hat in his hands and he moved away from me. I made an attempt to grab it, but he lifted it in the air. Damn him for being taller than me!

"Luke!" I said in a irritated huff. I remember why I didn't like this now. I tried to snatch the hat from him again. He laughed at me and he put the hat on his head.

"You really like this thing, don't you?" He chuckled and I made a jump for him. This time I got him. I tripped a little and accidently pinned him to the wall. I felt a small pain in my arm, but I wasn't worried about it... mostly because I realized our lips were lightly brushing together...


	2. Chapter 2

I froze in place and so did Luke. I didn't try to move and neither did he. My lips were lightly on my best friends and I wasn't doing anything. We weren't kissing... but with a small nudge on my back we could have been. I felt my heart beat so hard I swear that it was going to force itself out of my chest. His breathing started to come out quicker and I felt warm air tickle my skin. Ever so slowly I moved away and stormed out of that kitchen. I walked up the stairs and into the room I was going to stay in

_What the fuck was that?! _I allowed my pulse to return to normal. I was a little stunned about what just happened, but what really shocked me was that I small part of me wanted to close that gap between us. Luke's my best friend! You don't mentally kiss your best friend, do you? And last time I checked I was perfectly straight! I never thought of Luke as more than a brother! I've known him for more than twenty years if I was attracted to him wouldn't I have known by now? I rubbed my face and shook my head to get my head together. It worked until I heard a knock on my door.

"Uhhh, Nick?" I heard Luke's voice on the other side.

"What do you want?" I really don't want to talk to him right now.

"You, ummm, you forgot your hat," He stuttered. I let out a sigh. hesitantly I opened up the bedroom door and saw Luke, redder than a cherry, looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head, "You forgot your hat..." He said again and awkwardly fiddled with the hat that was now of his head.

"Thanks," I could feel my own cheeks start to redden when I reached my hand out and grabbed the item away from him. Our hands slightly brushed together and I felt a lump in my throat. _Damn it Nick STOP! _I mumbled one more thank you before I quickly closed the door and jumped into my bed. I rubbed my face again and stared up at the ceiling. I am now completely and utterly confused.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick," Clementine called me over after I walked down the stairs.<p>

"What?" I said, maybe a little aggressively. Not knowing what's going on in my head is starting to bug me.

"Calm down," She held her hands up defensively, "I just want to know whats going on with Luke!"

"Whats wrong with Luke?" I tried to sound casual.

"I don't know. He's been walking around l day, blushing and kinda smiling. you know that face he gets when he..." She stopped mid sentence and a knowing smirk came on her face, "What did you do?!" She demanded.

"What makes you think I did something?" _It was Luke who took MY hat damn it!_

"I know you quite well, so I know that a majority of a time you did something."

"Nothing happened!"

"What happened?!" She asked

"Nothing!" I started to get frustrated.

She let out a sigh, "Please tell me! I just want to make sure everything's ok!"

"I told you everything's fine!" I said a little bit louder

"Don't you trust me Nick?" She pouted. She knows I cannot resist that pout. Clementine's like my sister, maybe she can help me.

"Fine!" she scooted so that I would have room next to her on the couch. I sat down and she straightened her back, "SO last night," I started and I immediately felt my skin warm up with embarrassment, "Stuff happened..."

"'stuff happened'" she mocked me, "Tell me what happened!"

"Just, Luke and I were fooling around with my hat and, " I stopped. She had a annoyed look on her face.

"And?" She urged me to continue.

"And we kinda," I tired my best to explain it without misleading her, "Nothing just forget it!" I gave up. I stood up to walk away, but Clementine grabbed my arm and forced me back down.

"Please tell me!" She said, "I wont judge!"

I sighed. I love Clementine, she never has judged me. When I told her I wanted to die she stayed and tried to convince me life was worth living. She's deals with my bullshit and she's become part of my family because of it, "We kinda... but not really... kinda kissed..." I said and the lump came back to my throat. Her eyes widened and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my stomach.

"Oh Nick!" She squealed, "Why didn't you just say so?!"

"Because it was an accident! I fell and accidently pinned him to the wall!"

"So are you guys together now?!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when she asked that.

"NO!" I replied quickly.

"Do you like him?" She asked another question. _Do I like him? How the hell am I suppose to know! _That was the one question that kept entering my mind at random moments. I mean, of course I like him, He's my best friend, but do I like _like _him?

"I.." I stuttered, "I'm not sure!"

"Oh! that's so cute!" She squealed again.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I thought she would be. She has a crush on Luke and I just told her I had him pinned against the wall with our lips touching.

"Well, I know that my likeness for Luke is just a kid thing, but considering that Luke..." She stopped mid sentence and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Luke what?!" I asked and she shook her head.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything!"

"Say anything about what?!"

"Nick please don't!"

"Don't make me tickle you!" I threatened.

"Nick no!" As soon as she said it I tackled her. she howled with laughter as my fingers skimmed along her skin, "NICK STOP!" She laughed, "MERCY!"

"Nick what are you doing?" I heard the familiar voice and turned around. I avoided his gaze and explained

"I was tickling her."

"Nick," Luke scolded but his voice was full of amusement, "At least take it easy on her. She has a hurt foot."

"yeah..." I stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that night we were in the front room eating. We were eating the same thing we always ate, peaches. Luke and I didn't talk. Didn't even look at each other, but we were both talking to Clem. Eventually after she finished her food and got annoyed of both of us talking to her she did the most evil thing ever. She tossed me a smile, "Hey, I'm tired. Do you think you and Luke could go to the kitchen or just somewhere else to finish eating?" And of course good hearted Luke had to be kind. Soon we were in the kitchen and a very awkward silence filled the room.<p>

"So," Luke shifted uncomfortably, "DO you think we'll find Wellington?"

"Umm no." I was honest

"I think it's out there. I just don't think we'll find it," He agreed with me.

Silence.

"Do you," He looked at me but stopped. Knowing I probably wouldn't have an answer to whatever he was going to ask I came up with a topic.

"Think Kenny's alive?" Was the thing that came out of my mouth.

"Kenny was a son of a bitch," He shook his head, "But he was a tough son of a bitch. He's out there somewhere."

"I don't know, man," I shrugged, "I want him to be alive fore Clem, but I don't know. Things got pretty bad back there"

"Maybe he found Wellington!" Luke said hopefully.

Silence

I looked down at my now empty can of food and placed it on the counter. I stretched my arms, "Well I'm going to bed," I declared through a yawn.

"Wait!" Luke said urgently and grabbed my arm. It was a soft grab, not like usually. I looked at my friends eyes. The same eyes I had stared at as a young child. Everything about him changed except those eyes. They were soft and full of love. Dark brown love filled eyes, "Just," He said dragging me out of my thoughts, "Good night."

"Night," I responded. I shortly after I said it his hand left the area on my arm. I felt now cold in comparison of when he was touching it. I turned to go to my room. _Damn it. I like like Luke._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading!

XBloodyMary: Yes, I must give into your demands! I'm glad you like it so much!

Kristal-Dynamite: awww (Blushes) Don thank me. I do enjoy making things... most the time! Keep up the good work on your own good work on your own Nuke. It's called, "It's been 20 years" Those who haven't looked at it should ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait, you're not mad?" I thought she would be. She has a crush on Luke and I just told her I had him pinned against the wall with our lips touching.<em>

_"Well, I know that my likeness for Luke is just a kid thing, but considering that Luke..." She stopped mid sentence and she covered her mouth with her hands._

_"Luke what?!" I asked and she shook her head._

_"I promised I wouldn't say anything!"_

_"Say anything about what?!"_

_"Nick please don't!"_

I kept thinking about what Clementine had said the other day. What could she possibly know about Luke that I don't? He's been my best friend since I was five. I know every embarrassing thing about him. I know everything about him. What is he hiding from me? I went downstairs and walked toward Clem.

"Clementine," I looked at her sternly. She turned her head and instantly knew what this was about.

"Nick, I cant!" She leaned and the couch arm for safety, "I promised!"

"Tell me!" I said.

"No, I wont"

"Don't you trust me?" I said the same thing she said to get me to confess what happened in the kitchen.

"It isn't about trust!" She defended, "Luke trusted me with this secret and I shall take it my grave!" _Which might be soon if you don't tell me what this is about._

"Wouldn't it solve this whole thing if I knew?" I asked.

"How could it possibly?"

"I sighed, "I tell you Luke and I had a very awkward moment. I tell you, you squeal like a girl, and then you tell me Luke has a secret! Now tell me what it is!"

"I did NOT squeal!" She gave me a look.

"Don't try to distract me." I warned.

"Ok," she gave in, "Come here." I smiled in accomplishment and took a seat next to her, "So Luke..." She began and intentionally added suspense, "has been hiding something from you."

"I'm going to kill you," I rolled my eyes.

"He's been hiding this for awhile. He told me accidentally and made me swear to never tell a living soul."

"just out with it!"

"Patience! You must know the importance of what I am about to tell you is," She's getting on my nerves, "Lately Luke has began to harbor feelings for you."

"Wait.." I felt my blood become warm and heart beats quicken, "You mean..." I couldn't find the words to my mouth.

"Luke has a crush on you," She nodded and laughed, "Has for awhile now."

"How long?" I stuttered.

"As far as I know about five months."

"Months!" I cant form sentences anymore, "Five?"

"Yes! I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now. We talk about you all the time."

_They what, _" You guys talk about me?"

"It's cute the way he rambles about how great you are," I huge smile appeared on her face, "He is so head over heels."

"I'm gonna," My face turned red and I stood up to leave, but she pulled me back down.

"Not so fast!" She grinned, "Your turn!"

"My turn?"

"Yes, Let us talk about Luke."

"Clementine," I rubbed my temple.

"With the way you're looking now it's clear that you feel the same way!" She accused, "Please! just, let me help!"

"Clem," I just shined red, "What... what would we even talk about?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Love?" I stammered

"Yes! Is it liking or loving?"

I managed to get out of her grasp and I dashed upstairs. I went into my room. My mind is trying to process everything that just happened. _Luke likes me! _Wow. I gigantic smile found its way onto my face and I did everything in my power to try to snatch it off, but try as I might it stayed where it was. My mind wandered back to that night in the kitchen. I thought about how his warm breath making it's way to my neck. I shook my head in an attempt to get the thoughts out of my mind. Even if Luke did like me and I did like Luke I don't think I could... People say I have low self- esteem issues and that most of It comes from my dad. I hope that bastard is dead.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of feeling sorry for myself I heard Luke knock on the bedroom door, "Hey Nick,"<p>

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Sure." As soon as I said it Luke came into my room and closed the door. He leaned up against in and folded his arms, "Did you need something?"

"Clementine said that she wasn't feeling well enough to leave tomorrow. She wants to stay for three more days."

"She what?!" _She planned this!_

"Don't worry, she's okay. She just cant leave yet. You're okay with that right?"

_NO! _" Yeah, that's fine."

Silence.

"Hey... do you want to talk?" He muttered.

"About?" I pretended not to know.

"You damn well now what about!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I hoped he would just drop it.

"Nick," He sighed, "I hate it being like this!"

"Being like what?!" I started to get angry.

"Our conversations being awkward!"

"Well I don't like it either!"

"Then lets fix it!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?!"

"We talk about it," He put his hands on his hips

"Luke, I don't want to."

"Fine!" He was also looking angry. He turned around to open the door. he twisted the knob and tried to push the door open, "Nick, the door wont open."

"What do you mean the door wont open?" I asked.

"I mean it wont open!" He said irritated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," I heard an amused voice at the other side of the door.

"Open the door Clem!" Luke shouted out to her.

"Listen to me," She demanded, " I locked the door and I'm not letting you out until you guys talk about your feelings."

"Clementine!" I yelled at her and took Luke's spot in front of the door, "This isn't funny!"

"Good," She responded, "Because it isn't suppose to be funny."

"You're pissing me off Clem!" I warned.

"Well you cant do anything about from in there, can you?"

"How did you get up here?" Luke asked, "With your ankle hurt I thought you wouldn't be able to move for a bit."

"My ankle's better... more or less," I can just see her shrugging, "I just had to give you an excuse to bother Nick."

"Damn it Clem!" He cursed.

"Look, Luke, Nick likes you," She let that sink in, "Nick, Luke likes you. Now figure this out."

"Let us out!" Luke begged

"Go on," She urged, "Talk."

Luke sighed and turned to me, "Lets just get this over with!"

"You're going to give up just like that?" I questioned.

"I'm hungry and I don't want to be stuck in a room for to long."

"You're always hungry!" I actually cracked a smile and so did he.

"I am not ALWAYS hungry!" He defended

"Stop talking about food!" Clementine ordered from the other side of the door. After she said that it led to a very awkward silence. I dared to peek my eyes over to Luke only to see him staring at me. I lift my head to get a better look at him. Luke's my best friend. My last tie to anything that is normal.

"So," Luke scratched the back of his head, but a smirk was planted on his face, "You like me?" He was probably thinking about what Clementine said.

I popped my neck, "And you like me?" I would not be the first to admit my feelings.

"I asked you first," He was lightly amused.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to answer first."

"Nick, you have to open up to me!"

That's just the thing I'm afraid to do. I open up to people and I just feel exposed. It feels like everything I am is in the palm of their hands, "I cant, Luke."

"If we're going to solve anything you need to talk to me," I heard him start to get frustrated.

I sat on my bed, "You know I cant Luke!"

"It's not that you cant, it's that you wont!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to talk to me!"

"I am talking to you!"

"No, you're arguing with me, I want you to communicate!"

At this point we were yelling at each other, "I'm trying." He sighed and took a spot next to me on my bed.

"I know you are," He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I just miss you Nick. You've been distant for a long time."

"I know," I rubbed my temple, "I don't know what's going on with me," I actually did. As of late I have been getting that same feeling I had when I was locked in the cellar with Clementine. I just don't know why.

"Will you let me help you?" He gave me his puppy eyes and innocent voice. I don't deserve Luke's help, but I know that no matter what I do he'll try to help anyway. I don't now why, but I could feel anger set in again.

"Stop!" I shoved his hand off me.

"Stop what?" He asked

"Just stop!" I yelled.

"What is it you want me to stop? You need to talk to me Nick!" He pleaded.

"Just," I let my arms slump to my sides, "I don't care. Do whatever you want."

"Nick," He way he said my name this time made my stomach flutter. He didn't sound aggressive or irritated. I lifted my head and looked at him. Once again I looked into his eyes. He's always been kind and understanding, both of which I lack. He wasn't someone you could easily replace. He was someone who you held close and hoped that they would never leave you. Someone who you opened your heart to and let them just snuggle in there. Someone that once you love, you just cant stop.

"Luke, I-" I was cut off when both of his hands cupped my cheeks and smashed my lips onto his. My eyes widened and I found myself lost as of what to do. My lack of response didn't stop him though. He turned his head slightly and kissed me again, softer this time. I didn't know whether to push him away or to hug him. So I did what felt right. Finally reacting I gently placed my hands on his waist and leaned into his kiss. He slightly parted his lips and the contact became deeper. I was surprised when I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I heard a small chuckle from the back of his throat at my reaction and he moved his hands from my cheeks to my shoulders.

"I hear making out noises!" Clementine interrupted the moment when we heard a knock at the door, "Does that mean what I think it means?" I slowly took my eyes from the door to Luke. As soon as a realized we were still very close to each other My face burned red and Luke started to blush too.

"Ummmm," Luke mumbled. He played with his fingers and looked at the ground, "I- I love you..."

I hesitated, "I l-love you too."

"Do you want to..." He stopped mid sentence.

"Do I want to?" I asked.

"Do you want to be with me?" He blushed deeper, "I mean... do you... are we.."

"Yes," I spoke quietly, but he heard me. To make it a bit less awkward he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Clementine fixed the door after our talk and as soon as I was out of that room she tackled me back in there with a hug, "I KNEW IT!" She giggled. after she was done hugging me she quickly went to Luke and jumped on him so hard that he fell back on the bed, "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Both Luke and I gave a shy chuckle and looked at the fifteen year old girl. We all went to the kitchen to eat... peaches... of course. We all just sat and laughed. occasionally I would catch Luke looking over at me. Clementine noticed too and she grinned every time it happened. Clementine walked over to me after Luke passed out with his head on the table.<p>

"So..." She glanced over at Luke, " Is he a good kisser?"

I nearly choked on the little food I had in my mouth, "What?!"

"You heard me," She smirked, "We have something to talk about now!"

I chuckled, "Well... yeah,"

"Yeah," She mocked me again, "Give me details! What did his lips feel like? Was he rough or gentle? Did he use his tongue?"

"Stop!'" I said amused, "I'm not telling you all of that!"

she sighed, "Oh well, Luke will."

"No he wont!"

"Will too!" She smiled she walked over to Luke and she slapped him on the arm to wake him up, "You should go to bed."

"Sleep," He muttered and stood up, "I'm going to my room." As soon as he said It Clementine put an evil look on her face

"Wait!" she said and grabbed his arm, "Did I forget to mention that the couch is soaking wet? I cant sleep there tonight! You don't want me to get a cold do you?! Could I use your room tonight? You can crash with Nick!"

""What? The couch is wet?" I asked.

"Yes! silly me, I accidently poured a bowl of water on it like... three times! Anyway, thanks for letting me use your bed Luke!" Before he could object she ran out of that kitchen and up the stairs like a mad man. After she left Luke and I went out in the front room and as she said, the couch was wet. I nervously looked over at Luke who ran a hand through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Starting with thanks...

Robloxic: I really want to thank you! I don't know if I could make this isnto a big thing though... well... maybe if I... YES! I shall take this into heavy consideration! On another note... I have looked at some of your stories... I try to do that for people who review my stuff, because, If you have enough time to read my stories then I defiantly have time to read yours! Anyway, I think that interview thing you have going on is fun and I think you should continue!

Kristal-Dynamite: Okay first off, Sorry I didn't ask before mentioning your story... it hit me that I probably should have... but I just read chapter four before writing chapter four for this and I couldn't help it! (Fangirls) secondly, okay then, "partner" (Pulls off a Jane) lets look out for each other!

Question: Are they still in Georgia during season two? Or Kansas... or somewhere else...

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'll just... sleep on the floor, or whatever," I mumbled.<p>

"No," Luke rejected, "That's fine... I can just..." I don't know why I was so against Luke sharing a bed with me. We've slept in the same bed before... BUT that usually happened when we hadn't just interlocked our lips in a lovers embrace. As always Luke awkwardly scratched his head and looked away. I'm acting like a baby! I know nothing big is going to happen! Luke and I are both not ready for... that kind of stuff, "You know what," I sighed, "It's just a bed! We've been in the same mattress before!'

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned, "I don't have a problem with it, but I don't want you to feel like I'm smothering you,"

"It wont," I smiled, "And even if it did we could just blame it on Clementine."

"She really had her mind set on us, doesn't she?" He asked with a small grin

"Hard to believe she has a crush on you."

"I think she's got it through her head how this thing works. She's a smart girl."

"Smart enough to lock a door from the outside."

"How did she do that anyway?"

"I asked her and she said she wouldn't tell me," I explained, "She said it might be, 'useful for later'"

"Scary," He chuckled

I myself gave a short chuckle and started to walk upstairs. Luke left to find a towel to place on the couch so that it would be dry enough to sleep in tomorrow. When I entered my room I took my shoes off and changed into my night apparel. I took my hat off and set it on the night stand by the bed. I ran my hand through my hair and noticed just how dirty it got. Lukes and Clems weren't any better, but it bothers me. My hat usually protects my scalp form dirt. I sighed and crawled into the bed. the blankets were old but warm... kinda. Minutes later Luke came in with his night clothes on. He blushed a bit and sat on the bed

* * *

><p>mourning... I don't want to get up. Well, no ones coming in here throwing water in my face, so I'll stay here. I cuddled my face deeper into... whatever it was I was cuddling into. I took a long breath in and noticed a new sent enter my system. It smelled like leather. My eyes opened up wide when I remembered Luke was in the bed with me. I slowly lifted my head up and saw his sleeping figure. I guess in my sleep I moved close and snuggled against his shirt. I tried to sit up and noticed his arm was around me. ever so gently I moved it away, trying my best not to wake him, and left the room. As soon as I was out I let my breathing become existent. I made my way over to Clementine's room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer and I walked downstairs and opened the kitchen door. There she is.<p>

"It's about time!" She mumbled and handed me a can of peaches.

"Time?" I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Its like 1:00 in the afternoon!" she complained.

"What? that's crazy!" I looked down at my wrist to look at my watch, but then I remembered that it was by my hat in my room.

"You're lucky, you know," She noticed my movements and frowned.

"I am?" I had to shoot my mom, leave my half eaten uncle, watch my friends die, and I'm lucky?

"The watch," She mumbled and I heard her start to tear up, "You ay least have something of him."

"What do," I suddenly stopped when I realized that she had nothing of Lee or Kenny. The watch was Pete's, he gave it to me after my mom dies. I remember Clem showing me a picture of Lee and a drawing she made of Kenny and his family when she was young, but she lost those things back at Carvers camp all those years ago, "Oh Clementine," I saw a single tear roll down her cheek and I took the young girl into my arms. She didn't burst into tears but she did return the hug.

"I miss them," She shrugged, "They were my only ties to my lost innocence." Clementine was only eight when this whole thing started. I have heard many stories about the man who found her, surviving on nothing but water, animal crackers, and a tree house. They met Kenny not long after and they set off together to Macon. I have heard bits and pieces since then. Something about cannibals and a boat. I've always avoided asking her about her past because she just seems so different when she does. She just states everything so, matter-of-fact like, just so coldly. Not like the usual happy bouncy Clem I know now.

"Kenny could still be alive somewhere," I tired to get her to look on the bright side.

"I heard what you said to Luke," She backed out of the hug, "In the kitchen."

_"Think Kenny's alive?" Was the thing that came out of my mouth._

_"Kenny was a son of a bitch," He shook his head, "But he was a tough son of a bitch. He's out there somewhere."_

_"I don't know, man," I shrugged, "I want him to be alive fore Clem, but I don't know. Things got pretty bad back there"_

I mentally cursed myself for saying stuff like that when the girl I cared for so much was in the next room. I looked over at her sympathetically, "I didn't mean it clem, I'm sure he's alive."

"You may be right," She looked away, "I've just got to get over it."

"You shouldn't have to 'just get over' somebody's death."

" And I shouldn't of had to force myself out of a shed when strangers locked me in there," she gave me a glare, "But where would I be if I didn't?"

"You should have time to mourn. we don't even know if you HAVE to! He could be alive!

"Face the facts, Nick. Even if he is alive I what is the likeliness of us seeing him again?"

"What was the likeliness of seeing him after two years? at least this time he knows where we're heading!" after I said this she paused. She looked at the ground, as if considering what I just said she looked up and smiled. She then went into her original position and wrapped her arms around me again. I returned the hug and smiled, happy that I gave her hope like she did for me a long time ago.

"Now aint that cute?" I heard Lukes smug voice. I retreated and looked at my friend... recent boyfriend... and chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

OMMIGOSH! I know I haven't updated in like... forever! School and with my cut... you know how it is. Sorry fro the short chapter! Please review and thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>"I'm not looking forward to all that walking we're going to be doing," I'm like WAY to tired for this shit.<p>

"Don't be sour! It's going to be fun!" Clem said in an enlightened voice.

"Fun like a bullet to the leg."

"Maybe to can get Luke to carry you!" She teased. My cheeks burned up and I had no response to what she just said. She clapped her hands in victory and Luke came downstairs with his bag all set.

"Everyone ready to go?" He asked at us and we both gave a nod.

* * *

><p>I was right about walking being horrible. I'm not to sure if my legs are existent anymore. How long have we been walking? Probably for like... two years. I rubbed my arms. Damn, it's cold. People say that the snow and ice are suppose to slow the walkers down, but I'm not seeing any difference. Back at the cabin it was warm enough to stay and we could deal with the dead much easier. Luke and I once suggested going back towards that area, but Clementine said that she was going to find Wellington. Our only choices are to say goodbye to her or keep looking for this place.<p>

"It cant be much farther," Clementine muttered, "We've been searching for days!"

"Have you considered the possibility that it's not out here?" Luke said. Luke wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was getting annoyed that the young girl was dead set on finding this place. He once told me that he feels that looking will get us killed and that Kenny was losing it. He even went as far as telling me that Wellington was just a part of Kenny's imagination, but how can that be if Clementine knew about it before Kenny came along?

"It's out there!" Clem snapped at him.

"How do you know?" He argued. He's not in the best of moods. Clem and him have been arguing non stop lately. They still have an amazing friendship, but it's on ice.

"I said it's fucking out there!" She snapped again.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Luke has had a problem with Clems temper. I've noticed that she's started to become less patient. She's just like Kenny sometimes.

"Stop fighting!" I interrupted their bickering, "I'm staring to get sick of it."

"You're not the only one!" Both Luke and Clem said.

Silence

"Look," Luke started, "All I'm saying is that we should start to consider the possibility of giving up our search."

"If you want to go then go!" Clem growled. I know she doesn't want to be by herself, but that old mans wish id the only thing keeping her alive. Luke doesn't seem to understand that. If Pete told me to find Wellington before he died I would have packed a bag and walked my lazy ass all the way there.

"You wouldn't last a day out here on your own!" Luke folded his arms, "If we leave you, you're as good as dead!"

Now he did it. Clementine hates being underestimated! I personally think that she could go and we would be as good as dead. Clem was eleven when she forced herself out of a shed and sewed up her own arm. And to top that off she had to kill a walker right after. We found her hand and the handle of the hammer and the pointy end stuck inside the undead man's head. If she can do that at eleven then I don't even want to know what she can do now.

"I'm not a little kid Luke! I can take care of myself!" She responded.

"You're fifteen!"

"What the hell does that matter anymore?! I can take care of myself!"

"No you cant! I know you feel the need to be independent, but you're going to get yourself killed!"

"'Feel the need to be independent?!' I don't feel the need to be anything!"

Silence.

"Listen, I know you and Kenny were close but-" He was interrupted by her slapping him.

"You don't have the right to talk about him! You didn't even like him! You didn't even know him! That man suffered more than anyone else I've ever met! And with the world as it is now that saying ALOT! So don't you fucking talk about him!" She yelled.

"Clem-" I tried to cut in but she walked ahead of us. Luke looked at me and rubbed the cheek she slapped, "You okay?"

"Yeah," He answered, "Yeah, just, did I go to far?"

I decided to be honest, "Yes, you went to far Luke."

"Damn it,"

* * *

><p>After even more walking in the cold ass woods. Clementine slowed her pace, "Are you okay?" I asked. She shrugged me off and continued forward. Luke looked at her concerned.<p>

"We can stop if you want," Luke told her. She still didn't give an answer, "Don't over due yourself."

The younger girl still didn't answer, you'd swear she was mute. this couldn't have been because of her and Luke's fight. Whenever she gets in an argument she doesn't just shut up. She's under so much stress and it bothers me that I cant do anything about it. Why is she quiet all of the sudden? I hate it when she does something new like this. I wont admit it out loud, but sometimes Clementine scares me. She's too bouncy considering everything that's happened. She was only eight when this all started and the harshness she's had to adjust to has made me fear for her mental health.

"Clem?" I looked at her shivering self slowly walk forward. Suddenly she shook her head and went at a faster pace and she past Luke and I. My, "Boyfriend" and I exchanged glances. Luke had expressed that he was worried for Clementine as well. I took another look at Luke and noticed that he was shivering just as much as Clem, "You okay?"

"Yeah," He smiled and blushed a little bit. I didn't expect it when he pecked me on my cheek with his lips. I smiled. We really haven't had time to talk since Clem locked us in that room together. Clem's done so much for me that I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her for. She's given me so much, but Luke is the thing she gave me that I will treasure forever.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not dead! HELLO! WASSSUP. If you have stuck with this story (And have tolerated my horrible updating of it) then THANK YOU! Please review and thanks for reading

WARNING: This story may soon come to a close. just want you to be prepared.

* * *

><p>It only took five more hours but I was able to convince Clem that we needed to stop for the night. Once again, finding a place to stay for the night we settled down. Clem muttered something about going to bed once we entered the place and headed upstairs. Luke and I did the same thing and found our own little room for the night. Once we found a bed big enough to fit the two of us Luke pounced me. The door closed and his lips started attacking my jawline and neck. I let out a sound of surprised as I stumbled onto the mattress. After I got over the shock I bent my head lower and returned the kisses.<p>

Luke and I haven't really had time to sort this shit out. Everything just started happening so fast. I mean, we almost kissed in the kitchen, we acted very awkward around each other, Clem told me he had a crush on me, she locked us in a room together, we made out passionately, became boyfriends, and got back on the road, all in two days. We haven't talked much, but I know one thing now that I didn't know a week ago. I love Luke. I'm **_in_** love with Luke. I have been for a very long time. I don't know how I haven't noticed it until now.

Deciding that I wanted to be the one in charge, I pushed Luke over so that I was hovering above him and I started to attack his neck in the same way he did mine moments ago. I slightly opened my eyes and looked up at his face. His eyes widened and he bit his lower lip. I wanted a bit more of a reaction from him. I began to nip his flesh lightly with my teeth. He bit his lips down harder, but it trembled slightly. Biting down just a little harder the moan he tried so hard to keep back finally escaped his throat. I smiled and felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Damn it, Nick," He spoke in a whisper as his face burned up into red color. He clearly felt slightly embarrassed about the sound he just made. This should be fun...

"You're cute when you blush," My smile grew as I watched his face grow redder.

"I'm not blushing!" He defended and looked away. instead of answering I did the same thing I did a moment again and bit at his neck again. I stopped biting for a moment an I kissed more. Feeling confident, or very foolish, I traced my lips around his collar bone. Another sound of pleasure came out of him.

"You really like that, don't you?" I smiled again and he once again turned the same shade as a strawberry.

"Shut up,"" He chuckled. Before I could respond a loud knock came to our door.

"Not that I'm unhappy or anything," Clementine said form the other side of the door, "But could you guys at least be a little quiet?"

This time I turned red, "Y-yeah sure," I stuttered.

"Thanks because I-" She stopped mid sentence. After a moment of silence Luke called after her.

"Clementine?" There came no response.

"Clem?" I got up and opened the door. I found the younger girl in the room we didn't go through. She was looking up at something I couldn't see, "Clem?" I questioned again. I came closer and saw what she was looking at. Hanging from the ceiling was a walker. A person who killed herself. It was a young girl, not to much older than Clementine.

"It's old," She observed.

"So?" I asked.

"It's a sick thought," She started, "But think about all the pain she avoided."

"Clem!" I scolded.

"What?"

"Don't think like that!"

"It's true! Just, this person may have never needed to spread walker guts all over themselves, or watch their friends die, or even worse, kill their friends!"

"Or maybe," I paused so that I could make sure she was listening, "They did all of that and they had enough." Clementine took another look at the undead girl. Ever so slowly she lifted her gun, bit I stopped her, "There are others close by," I warned her, "They'll hear it."

"Do you really want to leave her like this?!"

"We can do it silently!"

"With the position she's in, I don't think we can without getting bit." After I said that Luke walked in. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he followed our gaze and saw the walker we were looking at. His mouth slightly opened and his face softened. He looked over at Clementine. He wrapped an arms around her and gave her a hug. Knowing Luke he probably put it in his mind that the girl hanging could have easily been Clem.

Clementine has been good as far as self esteem goes. She feels as if a lot of the deaths that happened are her fault, but she's always been fine in comparison to others. She's not like me when it comes to that. She doesn't drink her sorrows away, she never Smoked any cigarettes or played around with any of the drugs we've found on the road. She's never harmed herself or tried to kill herself. Shes never done any of that, but sometimes I feel that she lives in order to hurt herself. It's most likely my imagination, but she seems to think that living is more painful than being dead. That, she's paying for what she's done by getting up in the mourning and forcing food down her throat.

Luke took Clem out of the room and I looked around the room. I found the supplies this person had. Nothing but an empty gun and a blunt survival knife. Edging closer to the walker I moved behind it and scooted the chair she used closer to me and stood on it. Still having it faced away from me I jammed the weapon into its skull. It went limp. I didn't bother trying to get the knife out, it's useless. I rubbed my wrist. That knife was really dull and the force I had to bring down on my target hurt. It was disturbing just watching the body, which was now dead for the second time, swing side to side. I untied the rope and the body hit the floor with a loud thud. With a last glance I exited the room. I barred the door (Just to be on the safe side) and Luke came up to me.

"You take care of it?" He asked and I didn't miss the hint of sadness in his voice.

"yeah," I nodded, "How is she taking it?"

"She's fine," He reassured me, "Just a little rattled up."

"To be expected," I placed a hand on my hip.


End file.
